Fated flight
by Lychenne Laki
Summary: Bone and shannon realize their feelings are mutual whist aboard the doomed airoplane, how far will they go to prove their love?


The plane hurtled along the tarmac and she clung desperately to the arm of the one next to her. They were flying out to America, glad to be finally rid of Sydney. Hopefully a new life would be waiting for her wondered Shannon, maybe one in which her relationships would last. A look across to the man next to her confirmed the thoughts swirling in her head – her relationships would never last, not as long as she felt this strongly for someone she could never have.

He sat still in his seat staring straight ahead, the plane shook and he felt a familiar hand tighten around his upper arm. Shannon was scared. His own pulse was racing but for much guiltier reasons, he sensed her looking at him and turned his head. Their eyes met for a split second and a blush appeared across the young girls face, immediately she let go of his arm and looked away. Boone sighed and relaxed and the plane lurched into the sky. It was easy to act relaxed around Shannon, he'd known her so long and they could read each others body language flawlessly. Sometimes he started sentences and she finished them, they laughed at the same jokes, loved the same films. If she'd been anyone else he'd have asked her out long ago. The trouble was...she was his sister.

She shifted in her seat and her skirt rode up ever so slightly, her legs were revealed and suddenly the proximity between the two seats seemed to shrink. She wriggled to stare out of the window and her bare leg brushed against Boones thigh, was she doing this on purpose? If he moved closer she would complain, yet if he moved away she would surely guess what he was thinking. Should brother and sister be so close?

The sunlight shone in through the tiny porthole window and when she turned around to stare back at him, it set her blonde hair glowing. He could have sworn she winked at him slyly before turning back to the view. In this position her shirt was stretched tight across the Anne summers lingerie he'd casually watched her slipping on this morning. The buttons of her shirt were stretching and the thin material showed off every perfect curve, every one of her fine attributes. He polished nails were gripping the sides of the window and the afternoon light was shining across them, and down her tanned arms all the way back towards her...

He noticed then that she was sitting somehow too still, somehow too quiet. She was not complaining or whining about anything –unlike her – she must have seen him watching. Boone made as if to look away and she twisted back around.

"Stop looking at me" she said in a fairly loud voice, trust her to get them both stared at. She had no shame. But then neither did he-openly checking out his sister. He was about to argue back that he'd only been trying to see out of the window, but he saw a glint in her eyes that silenced him. She knew what he was doing- and she wanted him to carry on looking, look further...see more. She twisted on her seat and knelt on it, facing him. Boone drew in a deep breath when he noticed her gaping top was just at his eye level, one glance down and all would be revealed.

She met his eyes again and gave one subtle nod over his shoulder. He turned to look round thinking someone was watching, but there was no one in the row across from them and everyone's attention was on the morbidly obese guy up front taking seconds on lunch. Boone turned round further and saw that Shannon was in fact nodding at the bathroom door. Which was empty. The stewardesses had gone. Did she really mean what he thought she meant?

'b.a.t.h.r.o.o.m' she mouthed and seductively licked her red lips.

No way! After all his uncomfortable feelings, after all those unacceptable dreams he'd tried to block out, even after all those mornings spent watching her in the shower he'd never have guessed she felt the same way. Wait, had she been watching him in the shower too?

Boon got up. Casually he walked over to the bathroom door, opened it and stepped into the dingy interior. Seconds later he was followed by the blonde haired woman. She leaned into him as she swept the door closed behind her, he felt the rush of her breath on his cheek and her hair tickled his neck. The lock clicked shut and it was just the two of them, closer than two siblings should ever be allowed to get.

"Are you scared?" Boone murmured, into the shorter girl's ear.

"No, are you?" she replied slowly whilst gradually pushing him backwards into the wall. His back hit the cheap plastic of the cubicle wall and she held him there. He lifted his hips ever so slightly and moaned as she began to grind onto him. Her manicured fingernails were digging through his shirt and he noticed all of a sudden his hands had found their way to her hips. He held her close as she moved against him, building up friction in them both until he could stand it no longer.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, their lips locked and his tongue was inside her mouth. It was anything but gentle, fuelled by passion they let loose. Battling like animals with their eyes closed; too long they'd been deprived of this feeling. Finally Shannon had a relationship that meant something finally she'd met a man she didn't need rescuing from.

Boone's hands disappeared from her waist and flew to his zip which he rapidly undid. He sat astride the tiny toilet and she knelt on the grimy floor. She reached up and swiftly slipped his boxers away and let them hang around his ankles along with those pants, then he clutched at her hair and pulled her head closer. Her pretty mouth formed a round O and he moved into it. The warmth and the wetness overcame him, there was something about doing this with someone he shouldn't be doing it with, in a place they shouldn't be. It exited him even more, he bit his tongue to keep from screaming her name and looked for anything to clutch at. He threw his head back against the wall as she pleasured him further.

Long slow licks with her tongue, and lasting butterfly kisses, some would say she was well practiced in this art but in fact she was making it up as she went along. The fact that the brunette sitting above her with his teeth clamped down to stop himself from moaning was her brother didn't stop her one bit. It felt good to finally let this demon out.

Suddenly there was a rattling on the door and it shook on its hinges. For a terrible second Shannon thought someone would break inside, but then she realized it was the plane that was shaking – violently. She got up quickly and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She grinned but grimaced in fear when the plane dropped in turbulence, her stomach lurched.

"Boone, we have to get back out there!" she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder urgently.

"Ok" he said the single word uncomfortably and re dressed himself reluctantly. One by one they slipped out of the cubicle and back to their seats, the plane continued to dip and lurch until the engines reached a pitch and whined. The plane rattled and it shook their bones and ratled their brains inside their heads. Shannon squealed and buried her head in her brother's jacket. Then the engines gave out and the plane fell out of the sky altogether.

The metal and flames soared down through the clouds, there was a horrendous tearing noise as the back became separated from the front. Cold air rushed in and with it came the screams of the people who were too far near the back and fell out into the void. The ocean swelled deep and blue beneath them, closer and closer. The screams suddenly died as many passengers realized that this was it. With a roar and a cataclysmic splash the fires were extinguished. And, well you know the rest.

More jungle naughtiness to follow!


End file.
